OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY summary
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: OPTIMUS PRIME:I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!, MOVE ALONG, OPTIMUS PRIME! and WAKE ME UP WHEN OPTIMUS PRIME ENDS summary. Based from OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY.


**OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY summary  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**VeekaIzhanez is writing of something on my notebook. Optimus Prime is looking after me.  
"Veeka, what are you writing for?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I want to tell you that my pals out there didn't understand of my stories of your trilogy. Thus I need to write the summary of that stories thus makes them understand." said VeekaIzhanez, holding my pen and writing some important notes.  
"You need to write of it before they're run away from you, Veeka,"  
"Allright..."**

**Whatever, enjoy!**

****

* * *

OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY  
CHARACTERS  
AUTOBOTS: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead  
DECEPTICONS: Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Blitzwing, Lugnut  
OTHERS: Sari Sumdac  
MY OC: Khairyll, Ervan, Aimee

**OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY part 1  
OPTIMUS PRIME: I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!**

Optimus Prime has his own leadership instinct that makes him always worried of his team's safety when they're in one fiesta. He feels that something will happen to them after this..One day, the Autobots are going to the fiesta without their leader behind..unfortunately, they're had been attacked by the Decepticons. Optimus Prime is finding after them but he failed to find them and suddenly, Megatron is appear and he is pretending to help him to find his team but he has his own intention to do that. At one moment, Megatron is finally tricked Optimus Prime and gets him as his bondmate. Since after that, Optimus Prime is trapped in one tyrant conspiration thus become his mate for a while.  
At the same time, the Autobot leader is fall in love with Megatron instead he wants to release himself from his trap and rescuing his friends, otherwise he has his revenge against Megatron and hate him at all. But..Optimus Prime is dead when he wants to admit that he hates Megatron thus he is thrown out to the sea and..he is in revenge against his enemy. Meanwhile, the Autobots are shocked of their leader's death, include Sari and all of them are been tortured by the Decepticons after Blitzwing says that Optimus Prime will return to save all of them.  
Finally, the Autobots are dead in Decepticons hands.

**OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY part 2  
MOVE ALONG, OPTIMUS PRIME!**

Optimus Prime is revive once again and realises that he need to save his friends. When he is on his way to rescue them, his second of himself (Optimus DarkPrime) always makes him feels hate of himself thus he need to believe that Megatron had killed his friends. When he is on the mission, Megatron caught him and keep him in somewhere. but Optimus Prime found the way out to escape and attacking all the Decepticons, include Megatron..until he find something that shocking him, his friends are dead...that makes Megatron attacking him until he become very weak and almost dying. Optimus Prime is realised that the words of the second of himself is really right..but the second of himself is not helping him, otherwise lefting him at all...Optimus Prime is dead.. but wait! His dead body is found by one group of scienctist..there are Khairyll, Ervan and Aimee (Sari) and take him at theri lab and been recovered. When he is revived by that scienctists, he got some upgradement of himself to fight against the Decepticons to take a revenge for his friend's death. At the same time, Aimee and Optimus Prime are fall in love and they're feel something that they've knowing each other before. One day, he and his human friends are been attacked by the Decepticons and the worst moment is..Aimee is dying and he is failed to rescue his 'lover'..until Sari is appear behind Aimee. Those lover sare altogether fighting against that evil Transformers following with Optimus Prime himself to beat Megatron down.  
Finally, his revenge is fullfilled but.. the Decepticons are return to kill him!

**OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY part 3  
WAKE ME UP WHEN OPTIMUS PRIME ENDS**

Optimus Prime had been attacked by the Decepticons while those humans are been kidnapped by Megatron. As he is in very desperated situation, Optimus Prime is return to Khairyll's lab to revive the Autobots as Khairyll told him that the Autobots are been kept by them unfortunately they're been controlled by the second of himself (Optimus DarkPrime) and denying that Optimus Prime is their leader. Now, he is alone to fight against the Decepticons instead rescuing his human friend. There, he had been attacked by them until his death. Sari wants to interferent that scene but she is forbidden to do that by Khairyll...When Optimus Prime is dead once again, the Autobots are realised that their leader is dying thus they're want to get him alive once again but they're failed. Ervan is suggesting to revive Optimus Prime with their 'life-transformation' as they done that to Sari as they're transforming her into Aimee, their late friend. Khairyll not allowing him to do that unless decides Sari entering into 'his world' by entering the imagination of Optimus Prime which he had been trapped by the evil second of himself and his revenge. Sari is trying to find him a way out while Optimus Prime must fight against his revenge to makesure he can stay alive once again. After that, he is awake from his world and return to the reality. Suddenly, Megatron is kidnapping Sari thus Optimus Prime need to rescue her quickly. He finally saving her but suddenly, Megatron had been attacked by Optimus DarkPrime (evil second of Optimus Prime) and these Primes are fighting as they're need to know who is the real Optimus Prime is...unfortunately, their war makes Optimus Prime trapped in his world again and he realises that his revenge is 'killed' his loved ones. Luckily Sari appear in his life, trying to realise him that his revenge had controlling him thus he need to know that the evil-side of himself (Optimus DarkPrime) had confusing him from achieving his mission. Meanwhile, Khairyll wants Optimus Prime for the second 'upgrading-session' that he need to realise who is him just now and sleep for the few moment. When he is wake up after he knows everything of him, he trying to find his friend but they're had been trapped by Optimus DarkPrime and trying to ruin him. Suddenly, Megatron is appeared once again. and he admit that he created Optimus DarkPrime to confuse him from rescuing his friends. And the battle of the 2 leaders happen until Megatron killed him. The Autobots and the humans are escaped and beating Megatron down. Optimus Prime is almost dying in earth, the foreign land and he thinks that Primus is want to see him. Finally, Optimus Prime is dead and that schocking the Autobots and humans, especially Sari, his lover. But..the shocked scene is Optimus Prime is awake once again and...he feels that his revenge is gone and love between him and Sari had ruined that revenge instead the evil-side of himself is gone too. The Autobots are happy to see their leader alive again, and the humans are too.

The End.

Moral Value: Hey, I've told you, you know?

**"Okay, you understand?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
Optimus Prime nodding his head slowly.  
"Okay, I need to return to my classroom right now!"**

**See ya, Watch out!**

* * *


End file.
